


Baby Bumble Bee

by Snowefox



Series: Life with Bees [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little of BMS, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hints of Cronus, Human carrying Trolls, Human/Troll Hybrids, It's advised to reader Earth Angel before reading this, Kinky sex, M/M, Mentions of Gamzee - Freeform, Mentions of Karkat - Freeform, Mentions of Latula, Mituna is an big brother, Not in Cannon within Earth Angel, Other, Ovispostion, Pregnancy, Rare Happystuck, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sollux isn't really seen cause your pregnant with him, but it can be a stand alone, mentions of birthing scene, mentions of terezi - Freeform, society double standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Earth Angel what would have happened if Mituna pushed you and Psiioniic to give him a baby sibling. How would this change the events that had happened and would Mituna really be prepared to understand what it meant to be a brother? </p><p>Reader/ Psiioniic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bumble Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fluffy everyone wanted in Earth Angel as this for all the readers who wanted Reader-chan and Psiioniic to have Sollux. It isn't really cannon to the Earth Angel story but you still need to have read Earth Angel to understand the sudden start and open ending. As well through this whole thing I was whistling the tune for the song Baby bumblebee god it's addictive.

Your life had come to be a steady rhythm for years know there were hiccups here and there but you and Psiioniic couldn’t be happier with life with Mituna. He had grown much in his eight years and he was just the spilling image of you in personalty and looked so much like Psiioniic.   
  
So with all that in mean, you should have known that he had the same loose lips like his father which frustrated you to no end. You had thankfully had another outlet for all your frustration as Disciple and Signless had the clutch that Mituna had oh so nicely let slip to his father when he was suppose to keep quiet about it.   
  
Much like how Disciple had the last two clutches you were there nearly everyday seeing to there apartment, picking up there kids with your son, and making them dinner. Since Disciple this time seemed to want to out due herself and brooded a total of twelve eggs.   
It had even the Jade freaked out as that was twice the amount of normal and poor Disciple was more then exhausted afterward.   
  
You hummed lightly before you looked at the entrance door from the kitchen as the main door opened. You seen Kankri and Meulin chirped happily as you heard Disciple’s tried voice. “Hello kittens and Y/n I’m home!”   
  
You flicked down the temperature a little as you walked away from the boiling pot. “Welcome home Disciple I hope you don’t mind I making you all dinner.”   
  
Disciple gave a happy sigh as she looked at you. “Thank mew... Excuse me Y/n I just have to-”   
  
You waved your hand lightly at her as she didn’t have to tell you that she was going to tell the Jade that she could go home with of course Kankri and Meulin on her tail. Mituna moved from his spot on the floor to you as you moved back to kitchen and threw the vegetables into the water.    
  
Mituna grabbed your pant leg as he pulled at it to get your attention. “Mama?”   
  
You hummed lightly as you looked down. “Yes Tuna?”   
  
Mituna huffed a little as he spoke up; “Can we go home now that Aunt Dithciple ith home? I don’t want to be here anymore with motormouth.”   
  
You sighed softly before you knelt on the back of your heels so you were somewhat Mituna’s height. “No we can’t go home as your father and Uncle aren’t here. They’ll be here shortly though so you’ll have to wait till then.”   
  
Mituna pouted a little before you shooed him to the television to watch something. You looked up as you heard the Jade from the door. “Thank you Ms. Captor for the sandwich I will see you tomorrow!”   
  
You waved a little smiling; “See you tomorrow Xilver!”   
  
You waved till the Jade had closed the door and turned to go back to making dinner for Disciple and family as your family would most likely be having homemade frozen food tonight.   
  
You hummed softly till you giggled as you felt strong but small arms wrap around your waist before an all to familiar purr rumbled in your ear. “Mew’re to good to us.”   
  
You nuzzled your face against Disciple’s as she rocked gently side to side. You copied the action as it was something she always did to you. “Well I have to make sure my cute kitty of a morial is well fed and back in tip top shape after having to brood those large eggs besides I could never let Signless or the kids starve.”   
  
Disciple just giggled as she was watching what you were doing over your shoulder. It looked very red the action and stance you both were in but you knew Disciple and she was just trying to suck up your warmth for one thing and she wanted some pale time together as the other.   
  
You worked around her holding you as it didn’t even phase you anymore. You both didn’t even break away when both Signless and Psiioniic came walking into the apartment. Psiioniic and Signless just looked at each other as you both were in your own little worlds.   
  
The only time you both did break away as when dinner almost ready minus the meat so you and Disciple moved to change the towels in the nest where the eggs were. As Psiioniic was getting ready to leave with Mituna who wanted to be home already as the food you made wasn’t for them plus Psiioniic was dirtier then a pig in mud from his work day.   
  
Anyways you were in the bedroom with Disciple as you helped Disciple as she and you were changing the towels under the eggs to new ones. Disciple of course held onto the small troll eggs as you carefully picked up one towel after another before placing down new towels in the same pattern.   
  
Disciple watched you as you were a bit fussy about the certain towels being almost like a true clutch mother. Disciple spoke up; “Mew don’t have to be so picky mew know.”   
  
You turned your head a little before sighing lightly. “Yeah I know, but what type of morial would I be if I wasn’t? Hell what kind of sister would I be if I wasn’t picky?!”   
  
Disciple laughed a little as you did settle on the last towel. You helped Disciple place the eggs in different spots to help rotating them to ensure maximum development. You sighed lightly as you got up off your knee’s and stood up. “Well I’m going to let you finish this off Disciple I’m sorry.”   
  
Disciple just laughed before gesturing you away with no more of a hand gesture and a kiss to the cheek. As you left the room and walked to the door way seeing that both Mituna and Psiioniic had already or just left the apartment.   
  
Signless looked up from his spot on the couch as he almost glared a you for a moment. You cocked an eyebrow as you he just stared at you looking to see if you had anything. You snorted a little as you spoke; “I’m not stealing an egg Kanny.”   
  
Signless pushed his lips up at you a little; “Y/n what have I told you about that nickname.”   
  
You shrugged a little; “Not to do it but what kind of sibling would I be if I didn’t ignore your comments since you ignore all of mine.”   
  
Signless just sighed lightly as you kissed his head when you went over grabbing your bike bag and to put on your shoes. You waved a good bye to the kids before leaving not thinking about anything anymore.   
  
However when you got home was another story as it had been for the past few months with Psiioniic; as he had been acting funny. Like he would stare at you and stare before shaking himself free or till you had a shower. Sometimes if it was really bad you would have to shout at him.   
  
You ignored it as simply there were to many smells going on and the fact that you had Disciple’s smell and the eggs smell on your hands. However you found out a few days later what was really happening as this time you made sure to be careful unlike the last time this happened.   
  
You were blinded sided this time as you hadn’t been at Disciple and Signless’s apartment. You had been cleaning the windows in the house and in the office. You had rung out the cloth you had been using before walking down to the laundry room in the bakery as you had done your laundry and some of Disciple’s clothes and towels that Signless dropped off as he was to busy to do them.   
  
You had come up the stairs and set the clothes from Signless on the kitchen table. You moved pulling out your own laundry and the bakeries. You had just come out of your bedroom when you see Psiioniic walk into the house as he had come home early.   
  
You smiled as you were about to say welcome home to him when he seemed to freeze a bit unnaturally before he inhale deeply. He moved his head and body around inhaling deeply. You frowned as you spoke up; “What are you doing? What is with you Psiioniic?”   
  
Psiioniic froze and jolted as if you startled him. He turned his head to look at you which was when you looked at Psiioniic who suddenly cocked his head at you. You looked at him widen eyed in surprise as his eyes looked as round as cup saucers. “Uh...” You took a step up with your hands up as Psiioniic stepped closer cocking his head the other way. “Psii... Ah... What’s going on?”   
  
Psiioniic of course didn’t say a thing but his movement’s reminded you of a bird as he walked and tilted his head. You swore that his hair even seemed to fluff up a little. You back away unsure of what to do so you decided to act submissive just in case you smelled a little to different.   
  
This happened once or twice when you used a different body soap. Psiioniic would forget it was you for a moment or two till his brain visually recognize you. Unfortunately you didn’t know that Psiioniic was making you back up to the couch till you fall back onto the couch which caused Psiioniic finally to make a move.   
  
He pounced on you but instead of an attack that you were thinking he was going to do he started to nuzzle and sniff at your neck. You blushed as Psiioniic man handled you so you were bend over the couch arm as he started to chirp at you.   
  
You unable to handle the situation shouted as it wasn’t going to be long till Mituna came home from school and you didn’t want him to see his father had his mother bend over the couch arm ready to have his way with her. “Psiioniic Captor you let me up this instant! Mituna is-!”   
  
You jointed as you felt his tongue against your ear as he ground against you all ready and willing. You swung your arm and hand back to whack him only to have him caught your hand with a very unhappy growl.   
  
You jerked your head back to headbutt which thankfully worked to get him to let you go. You however didn’t make it far when he grabbed you again and tripped over his own feet doing so.   
  
Psiioniic thankfully had enough in him to make sure you landed on him and in his wiggling lap. You however couldn’t get away with time as he had a firm hold on your body and his psionics zapped lightly showing his displeasure with you.   
  
As he leaned in again Psiioniic snaked tongue inhaling around your neck. You shivered lightly as you felt his fangs against your neck. You blushed a little as he kept grinding against your captured from. You didn’t know what he was doing or what was wrong with him but you didn’t need Mituna to want into this or the other kids and Signless.   
  
You moved carefully having to act your way to grab the bucket of dirty water that wasn’t to far away. You licked Psiioniic’s ear lightly letting you get your chance to grab the bucket.   
  
You moved a bit faster then Psiioniic as you dumped a whole bucket of rather dirty window water over his face; before making a good whack of his horns with it to hopefully startle him out of whatever was happening to him. Unfortunately another problem arose from the already awkward situation as the front door opened. “Y/n I’m just dr- Y/n! Psiioniic!”   
  
You turned vibrate red as you turned your head to see Signless holding the door open with one hand and covering Mituna’s eyes with the other. You sputtered as you crossed your arms as hid your see through white shirt and Psiioniic was questioning; “Thignlethth? Bumble? Where ith everyone, why ith it tho dark, and why do my hornth hurt?”   
  
Signless spoke up ignoring Psiioniic’s question as he spoke to you. “I’m going to close this door and in three minutes I will walk back in like I didn’t see anything.”   
  
Signless slammed the door closed as you took the short time limit to pull the bucket off of Psiioniic’s head causing him to blink at you a little surprised before you shoved him off you. “W-what’th going on?”   
  
You huffed before storming into the bedroom which told him you weren’t very happy with him at the moment. Poor Psiioniic sat there in the puddle of dirty water unsure of what to do.   
  
Fortunately Signless opened the door once he heard you slam the bedroom door. Psiioniic looked up at Signless with a confused look as Signless was a tad bit red from blushing. Psiioniic laughed a little; “Um whatever we were like it ithn’t what you think was going on... I think went funny again....”   
  
Mituna buzzed his tongue slightly at his father. “Aw I miththed Dad acting funny...”   
  
Signless sighed a little as he just waved it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Tell Y/n that I will speak with you both later and pick up the clean laundry tomorrow now if you excuse me...”   
  
Psiioniic groaned a little as when Signless said that it meant an intense interrogation that would make Redglare proud. You fortunately didn’t throw Psiioniic the under bus as you should have as you had to explain to Signless what had happened before he walked into the apartment.   
  
Which of course he question how much had Mituna seen this behavior from Psiioniic and how many times you would caught you both in... Rather sensitive positions. You told him honestly that it had only been a handful of times which then Psiioniic would talk his way out of as seeing Mituna would normally shake Psiioniic out of his stupor.   
  
Mituna thought never asked about what was happening or what you both were doing. You really thought you got off scotfree as far as Mituna goes as he didn’t start question you and Psiioniic about what he saw as he was only eight so you didn’t really want to start telling him about the birds and the bees just yet.   
  
However it seemed that Mituna had other plans as he had questions for both you and Psiioniic that ranged from what had happened to an important question for children his age. It was dinner time a few days later went your calmness was shattered.   
  
You had just set the plates down for dinner a simple cheese tart with mixed vegetables. Psiioniic was eyeing you lightly from across the table as you were to him since you both were unsure of what Mituna was thinking since the boy as mixing his vegetables on his plate thinking about something.   
  
You and Psiioniic were playing eye messages at each other before stopping as Mituna spoke up; “Mommy, Daddy, I have thomething I want to athk...”   
  
You smiled at Mituna nervously as did Psiioniic who spoke; “Thure kiddo what’th up?”   
  
Mituna hummed as he looked at the pair of you; “Can you make me brother or a thithter for Chrithtmath?”   
  
You made a horrible choking sound as you covered your face while Psiioniic gave a distressful tight sound as he looked down at the plate. Mituna just stared at you both before you sober up speaking up; “Mituna it’s not that simple... It’s not like baking a recipe.”   
  
Mituna frowned as he spoke up; “But everyone elthe are getting thome even motormouth!”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic as it was his turn to speak up. “Tuna, look... How much do you know about... What mommy and daddy’th do?”   
  
You shouted at Psiioniic horrified. “Psiioniic! You did not just ask our son-”   
  
Psiioniic waved his hand at you in a gesture to be quiet. You glared at him as you looked down at Mituna who spoke up. “Well... I theen me in mom’th tummy tho I had to come from there... But how I don’t know? Don’t you like thwallow a thpecial theed or thomething?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted in laughter you swallowed alright. You sighed heavily reeling in the situation a little as it was nothing to be embarrassed about. “Mituna that isn’t what happens... Um... How do I explain this to you...”   
  
Psiioniic who had gotten over his inner self comedy spoke up. “Y/n why don’t we eat dinner then we’ll explain it to Thheepdog?”   
  
You hummed before nodding. “Yes I think that’s wise; Mituna eat your dinner then give me and your father a couple of minutes to get some things together. It appears that you ill be getting some of the talk a bit earlier then the others.”   
  
Mituna blinked as he tilted his head what talk? It wasn’t long before the young Captor found out a little of what goes on with adult life. You had Psiioniic run to the story to buy a book you found about the topic for younger children to understand.   
  
You paced a little behind the couch as Mituna was sitting on the floor watching TV. You looked up at the door as Psiioniic came through the door holding bags. You arched you brow at him as he gave you one of the bags. “It’th icecream for after thith for you and I altho got the human book ath well to help out thince you guyth are different.”   
  
You nodded saying that was a smart idea. You put the icecream into the fridge as Psiioniic turned off the TV so that you three could have a talk without distraction. You and Psiioniic settled onto the couch next to each other as Psiioniic patted the couch. “Come up here Mituna it’th time for the thomewhat talk.”   
  
Mituna sighed a little as all he settled on the couch with his somewhat seeming embarrassed parents. You grabbed the books that his father handed to you and did a quick flip through to see it before settling on an page.   
  
Mituna watched as you seemed to inhale then exhaled before you shifted a little to be closer to Mituna. As you placed the book on your lap so he could see it too as you spoke. “Okay so... This is nothing to be embarrassed about okay? But we’re not going to hid the truth from you because I’ll save us a headache for when we get on quadrants topic in the next few years.”   
  
Mituna nodded a little not quite understanding but he just wanted an answer. Thankfully Psiioniic brought two books over for humans and the other for trolls. “Okay so let’s start with what you know; you remember when Aunt Disciple was carrying right? How her tummy got really big and when Uncle Signless called over saying about her ‘brooding’ the clutch right?”   
  
Mituna nodded a little as you flipped the papers for the book. “Okay so... Um... This is what was happening inside Aunt Disciple at the time... See...”   
  
You pointed out the female part of the trollian reproductive system to Mituna with a word or two from Psiioniic who was going to teach him about the male reproductive system since trolls had both though for Mituna’s sake he wouldn’t learn that right now as he only had one. Mituna nodded a long a little absorbing the information as you started to look through the human one.   
  
After a bit of playing information tag and answering some very innocent questions you seemed to close the human book sighing thanking what ever higher being there was that it was over for now. “Then you know the rest already Mituna as you know that I carrier for you inside me for nine months right?” Mituna nodded a little as you sighed. “And you also know that both me and your father are different races right?”   
  
Mituna nodded; “Yeth that’th why I’m a half-breed.”   
  
You twitched at the word as it wasn’t a term that you liked. “Vulgar but yes that’s why your considered a mix breed.”   
  
Mituna frowned as he questioned fliping his pointing finger from you to Psiioniic then to himself; “Tho if humanth make grubth that way and trollth make grubth the other way; how wath I made?”   
  
You and Psiioniic looked at each other before at Mituna as Psiioniic spoke; “We... We don’t know Mituna... No one knowth how mixed trollth are made. The only thing we do know ith only male trollth and female humanth can produce offthpring. Ath well thome are like you which are carried like any human baby but there are otherth who were carried like trollian grubth are. Thee... Hmm...”   
  
You placed a hand on Psiioniic’s leg as if reassuring him before you spoke. “Do you want me to tell him?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before sighing; “Mituna it took your mother and I yearth to have you... I think about eight to nine yearth. Mituna you weren’t thomething that wath planned. We thought we couldn’t have grubth and when your mother got pregnant with you well I nearly lotht her. Thee thomething happened the day of and it’th the reathon why your mother hath that thcar on her thhoulder. I lotht mythelf to my prime thide all pure breed trollth have it. We don’t know if you do but it maketh uth go a little...”   
  
You piped up with a chuckle; “A little crazy? It’s the reason why your father acts funny sometimes.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a breathless chuckle. “Yeah a little crazy. You are our miracle child and thtill are tho what I’m trying to thay ith we don’t know if we can make you thibling...”   
  
You hummed lightly as you spoke giving Psiioniic a rest. “We’ve tried for a long time and well we still try though not that I mind. Besides me and your father aren’t going to go to carriers or human donors as we’re happy the way things are.”   
  
Mituna scowled a little as you and Psiioniic chuckled causing Mituna to throw a little bit of a tantrum. “Well dad’th not trying hard enough then! I want a baby thibling!”   
  
You hummed lightly finding the innuendos rather funny like Psiioniic; “Oh your father tries very hard alright but that’th not the point. The point is Mituna we can’t just make you one on demand and secondly it’s not like how we just taught you. We’re sorry Mituna but think of it this way; you get to still have a ‘little sibling’ with Uncle Signless and Aunt Disciple’s grubs. You can make sure there not motormouths like Kankri how about that?”   
  
Mituna pouted as he turned away from you humphing not happy about your words. You and Psiioniic both looked at each other before sighing. You looked up at the clock to see what time it was. You moved before kissing his head lightly before you patted his head as you had to make some bakery items down stairs for the morning rush. “I’m sorry it’s not what you wanted to hear Mituna but me and your father love you very much and you’re all we every need. Me and your father will be down stairs in the bakery if you need us okay?”   
  
Mituna humphed again crossing his arms sulking much like Psiioniic does. You looked up at Psiioniic who shook his head lightly before getting up to help you. You sighed a little as you both walk out the door. Psiioniic wrapped his arm around your shoulder hugging you close. “He’ll get over it before he get’th under it Bumble.”   
  
You nodded lightly before you sighed; “You think we did the right thing explaining everything to him?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeah I think we did... Come on let’th finithh thith tho we can go back upthtiarth to try for the thibling again~ Maybe you can thwallow thome thpecial theedth.”   
  
You chuckled as you whacked his arm. “I don’t know maybe you should try harder?!”   
  
Psiioniic and you laughed a little but Psiioniic was just happy that you felt a bit better. Unfortunately you and Psiioniic weren’t aware of the hell you just brought upon yourselves.   
  
As Mituna had phoned Signless and Disciple well you both were down stairs demanding they do something about making you and his father give him a sibling and telling them what he knew about the ‘trouble’ waters of his own making.   
  
To say it blind-sighted the couple was to say the least but at least they had humor about it and Disciple was able to dismiss away a lot of his questions and demands. Signless and Disciple never told you or Psiioniic what had happened as far as Mituna calling them goes as you both couldn’t get a moments rest about the whole thing to tell you.   
  
As since that day you and Psiioniic explaining things Mituna had started every night, or when ever he got the chance too, he’d run into your bedroom at twelve in the morning demanding a sibling. Needless to say you and Psiioniic couldn’t sleep or even continue to try for one as most of the time you’d just be starting before Mituna would pop in.   
  
He was causing Psiioniic to get trollian blue balls which was genetic material back up that you could physically see as Psiioniic had started to get a little bit of a tummy pudge. As this literally ran on from the May to the November. For six months you both had not got a moments rest about it.   
  
The only brief day you both got a lick of rest was when the Highbloods and Redglare’s grubs were hatched as Kurloz had came and got Mituna. Your patience was wearing very thin due to your sexual frustration and emotions as it was for Psiioniic.   
  
Disciple and Signless could see this as you literally lose your temperature on the school when Mituna was being bullied and that you would complained about having to cook for Sunday dinner. For Psiioniic we was crabbier then normal sure but he also had restless legs as they would never stop moving.   
  
Signless found this a bit funny till Psiioniic had nearly ripped off his head during a pale session. Needless to say Psiioniic wasn’t allowed to be at Signless and Disciple’s place till this blew over.   
  
Signless had gained a new idea to help you both from when he calmed down Psiioniic. Who flooded Signless’s system with information about everything and what had happened when he grubbed you up the first time around. It caused Signless a headache from everything with that and was going on right now. It was the the same as Disciple was having with you but hers was more because you were way to emotional then normal like that this very moment.   
  
Disciple and you were in her and Signless’s bedroom as the clutch of eggs had to be taken care of and seeing to consistently as they were way over hatching date. The Jade had reassured everyone that one of the eggs was still alive so it had to be tended to with a fake clutch eggs as trollian eggs shared and regulated the heat and cold together.   
  
You watched Disciple as you stared at her well she was turning the eggs. “I swear to gods Disciple I’m going to kill my only son if he keeps this up! Six fucking months! Every god damn night! I have not slept a wink!”   
  
Disciple laughed a little finding it more then amusing. “Mew wouldn’t kill him Y/n mew love him to much for that; but mew know till pass these things always do.”   
  
You crossed your arms and your legs. “It’s not funny and I don’t think it will...”   
  
You whined at her before you covered your face rather upset as you uncrossed everything. You really were exhausted and tired about it. You confessed to her a little knowing she’d understand. “Mew I’m serious at my breaking point I’ve even thought about kidnapping an troll egg or another psionic child. Help I don’t know if it’s to keep Mituna quiet or for ransom! I have never felt so inadequate and all of this just makes me feel worthless that I can’t even provide for my mate and son.”   
  
Disciple didn’t laugh this time as she moved from her spot by the nest to you on her and Signless’s nest box. On top of everything else that had been going on the shop hit an all time low as not many trolls were coming into the shop for food. She knew you both were just barely keeping your heads above the debt line. “Oh Y/n mew shouldn’t feel like that. Mew know Psiioniic or Mituna doesn’t think like that about mew. Mewr just emotional right neow because mewr going to be ovulating soon and mewr sexually frustrated too which doesn’t help.”   
  
You wiped your tears as you whimpered; “What? My period isn’t till the end of the month...”   
  
Disciple sniffled you again before running her tongue against the side of your neck tasting. She wrinkled her nose a little before shaking her head. “No mewr going to be ovulating tomorrow or Saturday.”   
  
You wrapped her up into a hug as you started to cry again this time having to deal with Psiioniic and Mituna now. You weren’t sure if you could keep Psiioniic down with what Mituna had been doing some nights; as you couldn’t even get away without an injury or two. Also the fact you hadn’t taken any hormone suppressants as you thought you weren’t going to need it till the next week.   
  
Disciple sighed before she patted your back rubbing it. “Y/n why don’t me and Beloved take Mituna for the weekend? So mew and Psiioniic had let off some steam and so that mew don’t have to protect Mituna.”   
  
You sniffled as you comment as Disciple wiped your tears away; “B-but you and Signless have enough to deal with from the egg to-”   
  
Disciple shushed you gently; “It’s not like Mituna’s a problem Y/n; come on even mew need a break.”   
  
You were gently bullied into it letting them take Mituna not that Disciple needed too bully you fully into it more like reassure that it wasn’t asking to much of them. You agreed lightly about it as it wouldn’t hurt for some alone time and it’d help Signless and Disciple deal with having to raise three grubs instead of two.   
  
There was no more conversion about it till Friday when you had dropped off at Signless and Disciple’s before the kids would come home from school since Disciple had left to pick them all up.   
  
You stood at the door after had explaining to Signless about what to do if Mituna started having psionic headaches as he wasn’t still out of his two-fold visions just yet. You sighed lightly picking up your helmet from off the chair and tucked it under your arm. “Thank you for looking after him again for the weekend I know-”   
  
Signless waved his hand a little smiling; “Think nothing of it Y/n. Mituna is a pleasure to have even more so to watch him and Kankri go at it. I reminds me much of the both of us as kids.”   
  
You laughed a little kind of understanding what he meant. As you went to leave however you felt Signless’s hand grab your arm. You looked up at Signless as he stopped you from leaving. You frowned a little before you smiled as you figured maybe he wanted a hug goodbye too.   
  
However that wasn’t want he was doing as he picked up a folded towel which were one of the egg towels. You frowned again this time you questioned him. “Signless what are you-?”   
  
He shushed your gently as he commanded you. “Y/n lift up your hair for a moment.”   
  
You did as he asked before he started to rub the towel against your skin. You were very confused on why he was doing this before he pulled his hand away. “Why did you-”   
  
Signless just smiled before he purred lightly at you. You on reflexes smiled because he was being the ‘alpha’ of the group for a change since the re-ranking had placed him so. The purr was a praise before he wrapped his arms around you tightly and nuzzled his cheek against yours more in a re-affirming brother and sister bond.   
  
You chuckled a little as you rubbed foreheads and cheeks together. Signless spoke deeply as he pulled away from you a little. “We’ll bring Mituna home Monday night if you have any issues you know the plan.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you kissed Signless’s cheek. “Alright thank you; I have to go now before Psiioniic gets home.”   
  
Signless nodded as he seen you out. Signless waved at you as he watched you biked back home. As you petaled home you were so very thankful that one you were your own boss and two that you were closed a bit earlier Fridays as you had time to try to prepare for your time alone with Psiioniic.   
  
You had done a lot already today but there was so much more that needed to be done. You knew Psiioniic was more excited for it then you were as he left you a very sweet card with coffee and your favorite chocolates on the counter this morning.   
  
Unknown to you he had not only came home earlier but had beaten you home. The humans and trolls who he worked with told him that he could leave earlier so he could have some stress relief before he short-circuited like the electrical panel he was.   
  
It didn’t really help him all day that you had sent him three very erotic photos either to tease him. He just couldn’t wait till you got home to show you just how much he missed you both physically and emotionally.   
  
You sighed softly as you pulled into the alleyway of the bakery and to your door to go upstairs. You paused for a moment as you went to unlock the upstairs door, which leads into the house, only to find it was open. You were going to say something but the smell of your favorite food dish hit your nose as did the smell of Psiioniic’s good cologne.   
  
You wouldn’t lie Psiioniic smelt good on a normal day but only on really special occasions did he wear this odd trollian cologne that made your stomach clench in need and your mouth watering.   
  
You didn’t see Psiioniic as you stepped into the apartment and closed the door but what you did see was, bless his heart, he seemed to try to be romantic for a change which was cute. On the kitchen table you could see the plates of food and a bundle of your favorite flowers in a vase in the middle. You liked the those kind of flower because they didn’t have much of a smell to them since normal flowers bothered your nose.   
  
You stepped to the kitchen before you felt long and large arms wrap around you and a cold nose buried into the side of your neck. You chuckled a little and went to turn to greet him only to have your mouth suddenly occupied with lips and a forked tongue.   
  
You broke away after a minute or so before you panted a little looking up at Psiioniic who didn’t seem all there. You didn’t really care as you grabbing him by the shirt and tugged him down to catch his lips with yours.   
  
It was gentler then what you thought it would be however Psiioniic returned the kiss with passion instead of this gentleness. You both had worked yourselves up when you were goofing around. Psiioniic didn’t seem to mind as his forked tongue flicked against your lips lightly asking for entrance.   
  
You allowed it through as you made a move to breath. You both ended up in a hormone fueled make-out session. Psiioniic’s hands moved up as he lifted your face up before his hands gently cradling your face. Your tongue tangled with his as you only break away long enough for you both to breath as he backed you both up to the counter.   
  
You hummed a little as you felt his hands move from your face to your ass. He groped a bit hard causing you to break again to complain about to be gently when you were lifted up off the floor and onto the counter then silenced before you even started.   
  
You sighed as Psiioniic seemed to coach your arms around his neck which were quickly threaded into his hair and clenching his shirt. In the frenzy of hormones you didn’t notice much as Psiioniic’s lips moved from your mouth to your neck kissing and lapping at it.   
  
You just about melted on him as his one hand moved from your bum to the top then in your pants. He cooed at your pantie-less and already wet form as his teased you with his fingers against your mount. He wasn’t waiting or letting you even think about anything.  
  
All to quickly he had your form reduced into a whimpering pleading mess. You groaned a bit loudly and cried out as Psiioniic’s skilled fingers played you. “M-Mituna!”   
  
You went from a pleasured filled feeling to abandonment as you were left panting as Psiioniic froze and went into a startled father mode as he dropped you like a hot potato which left you on the floor looking up at him. “Where! You little thhit get out; you’re thuppothe-?!”   
  
Psiioniic stormed into the living room looking for your son causing your disheveled form to huff before tears and laughter shook up from you. Psiioniic paused in his steps around Mituna’s bedroom to look at you. You huffed in breathes as you were trembled as you got up from the floor and not making a move to cover up. “I’m sorry Psiioniic Mituna isn’t here. My tongue slipped calling you, your hatched name.”   
  
Psiioniic gave you a frown before he sighed it was your fault but it was his fault to be so jumpy at the word as he knew you sometimes called him Mituna when you both were getting a bit to intimate a bit to fast. Psiioniic licked his lips lightly as he started to make his way back to you.   
  
You however had other plans as you moved to the dining room causing Psiioniic to frown. You hid behind the wall smiling at him. You stuck out your tongue at him before peeking behind the wall again. Psiioniic huffed as he moved to try to get you but you moved again going into the living room door way.   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes narrowed on you as he gave a gurgled purr as more smells trickled through his nose. He could smell trollian eggs on you, Signless scent where it shouldn’t be, and you were ovulating and sexual ready for him on top of it all thanks to your sweet and earthy musk smell from his hand and from you.   
  
You meanwhile looked down a little trying not to meet Psiioniic’s eyes as he stepped closer to you. You suddenly looked up at him before you gave a giant grin and dashed away from him to the other side of the couch. Psiioniic trilled then chirped at you in an displeasure. You stuck out your tongue at him mocking him little. “Gotta caught me first!”   
  
This seemed to ruffle up Psiioniic’s feathers as he took it as a challenge as he seemed to wiggle his body a little. You knew you had no chance in hell getting away from him but there’s always the fun of trying. Besides it’s not like you wanted to run away from him either.   
  
You got ready for the pounce as you cooed at him lightly. Psiioniic’s eyes were what you remembered they had been doing the past few months. It was like he was there but not. When he moved you did however you were wrapped around as he leaped over the couch and onto you. You laughed as you both went down onto the floor in a pile of tangled limbs.   
  
You nor Psiioniic took the painful fall as Psiioniic used his psionics to make sure you weren’t hurt as you were under him. You looked up at him with your hands and legs pinned to the floor by his own limbs. He looked disheveled above you in all his male glory.   
  
His eyes were flashing a little not that he was using his psionics anymore but normally it meant his brain was on overdrive thinking about things. You gave a human huff as you snaked out your tongue and licked just under his jaw. Psiioniic whimpered a little bit at the gesture.   
  
He made this sound you hadn’t heard before as he sank down onto you as it sounded like his lungs couldn’t produce air or sound. You were worried for a moment but that faded as you could feel his steady breath against your neck. The sound changed so it was most like that whining dog sound you had been hearing when he was denied a chance to release.   
  
He was saying his stomach was hurting him and he wanted relief as you could feel his little pudge against your stomach. You hummed gently as you knocked your face against his affectionately before you spoke. As you did so it seemed your words seemed to shake Psiioniic out of his trace; “I love you and flush for you Psiioniic Captor.”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes soften as he moved pressing his forehead against yours. “I love you and flush for you too Y/n Captor.”   
  
You rubbed your forehead against is and started to make a fake purr causing Psiioniic to laugh a little smiling as he did a real trollian purr. You both pulled away as you both softly started to give little pecks of the lips that lasted longer and longer as well as more deeper and deeper.   
  
You both found some comfort on the floor as you both make out on the floor strangely the same way you had long time ago before you both were in a mateship. Psiioniic was more skill as you were plus the sneaky bastard knew how to take off your clothes and his as he did so. Experience and practice made him a very skillful lover which you hoped you could only match.   
  
But unlike earlier it wasn’t straight to the main show. Psiioniic seemed to want to be more intimate and savor the time. You giggled a little as you leaned into Psiioniic’s palm that cupped your face gently. You both shared one more small kiss before his lips and hand started to move.   
  
You sighed softly as you watched and felt Psiioniic’s hand trace down your shoulder with his lips following after. You felt him pause for a brief moment as he paused at the mangled scar on your shoulder from when the accident occurred when you got pregnant with Mituna.   
  
It was an rather nasty scar but you didn’t mind as it was a trade off for your Mituna. You moved your hands ups and brushed the palms of yours hands through his hair then gently down his face. Psiioniic grabbed your hands gently kissing them before letting them cup his face in an loving manner. You spoke not above a whisper; “Not tonight... Don’t think about that tonight. I want you, all of you; and heavens be my witness I will have it.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little horsey like before he spoke; “Ooh~ I tremble with fear...”   
  
You moved your hands and arms around Psiioniic’s neck and shoulder before smiling. Psiioniic purred gently as you could feel the vibration against your stomach and chest. You didn’t say anything to his comment as you both shared an passion fueled kiss to help start the already romantic and precious evening.

Part 2  
  
You blinked awake a little not remembering falling asleep. You stared a bit confused at the side of the wall where the bathroom was in your and Psiioniic’s bedroom. You looked down to see if you dreamed that lovely situation and intense love making was real as you had dreamed about doing so lot for the past six months.   
  
However when you looked down you were naked and partly covered by dark gray skin. You sighed happily before looking up at the window to see some sun light coming into the bedroom. You yawned again a bit more this time as you stretched lightly before you gave a sleepy chuckle as you felt Psiioniic’s arm against your bare stomach and pull you in close to him.   
  
You moved your hands before grabbing his hand and played with it a little trying to gently coach him up for another round. You turned a little as Psiioniic’s hand moved and captured both of yours. “Four roundth weren’t enough latht night?”   
  
You smiled giving a little shrug even though he was purring as you could see slivers of red and blue eyes looking at you. Psiioniic jerked his head a little which caused you scoot up a little and kissed his lips in a gently good morning.   
  
Psiioniic exhaled through his nose before he rolled a bit on you so he was pinning you down as he broke away from the kiss. You patted his flat stomach a little as you teased; “Oh my nothing left for me to take care of?”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes as he kissed your nose. “There’th alwayth thomething for you to take care of.”   
  
You giggled as his hands pinned yours back looking to start the next round however you had other plans. You shook your hands free from his before you purred humanly as you grabbed Psiioniic’s hands as they were moving to go in between your legs. He was being naughty and you knew what you were going to do. “Looks like someone’s going to have to be punished~”   
  
Psiioniic kinda liked where this was going and a quick teasing position change had caused him to groan; while you chuckled a bit as you pushed his hands up to the slotted headboard before purposely leaning to the side grinding yourself against him as you did so.   
  
You opened your dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of real handcuffs from the trollian sector police unit thanks to Redglare. Psiioniic followed you but your hands moved quickly enough that he didn’t get to see what was in them as they were behind your back.   
  
You smiled sweetly as you moved one hand and pressed it up against his chest then pressed your naked body up against him as you were kissing him. Psiioniic purred softly as the kissing got deeper and less tamed.   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes till he felt could metal against his waist and your hot small tongue and lips against his jaw and neck. Psiioniic opened his eyes a little however as he did he have that rough and sexy growl that you like. Which caused you smirked squeezing the cuffs on his wrists to the head board.   
  
You placed the keys into the nightstand before leaning down to kiss him. As you broke away from him you spoke seductively into his ear. “The key’s are on the night table or remember the word Sol.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed as he moved his head capturing your lips one more time for a gently kiss meaning he understood. You broke away before becoming a little rough as you pushed his shoulders back. “Nasty little psionic breeder I didn’t fucking say you could kiss me.”   
  
Psiioniic huffed out as ground against him in a rocking motion so it was just enough to drive him crazy. “Oh fuck...”   
  
You giggled a little to sweetly as your kissed him on the nose. “No just yet little breeder. I want to see what makes psionics such good lovers first. I have to make sure your good breeding stock first before I let you go at it.”   
  
Psiioniic couldn’t even make a sound of words as he just grunted before he head rolled back and his eyes as your nails scratched gently against his grub scars. You slowly made your way down his body kissing and nipping gently as you go.   
  
The first to get worked on was his horns and gods above you nearly had him blasting material everywhere from that alone. You were a bit mean to him as you would flick his bulge gently to make sure it kept inside the protective bone and caused Psiioniic to squirm.   
  
It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t the niceness feel either even more so when he was turned on. You moved slowly to his face and neck then to his chest and lastly down to in between his legs. You were gently with him as you always had been as you worked his nook first.   
  
You knew his dislikes and turn offs as far as that went as Psiioniic wasn’t a big fan of his nook being simulated as many others were. It kind of didn’t help that like his bulge that was split so was his nook inside. One main area but two soft entrances that lead to two genetic sac’s.   
  
But for all your gentleness that didn’t mean your words were cruel. Psiioniic had to remember a time or two your words didn’t have meaning as sometimes you had a sharp tongue without noticing it from years of needing it.   
  
Thankfully though when Psiioniic looked down at you were smiling looking at your ‘prize’. For all of your cruel words you spoke Psiioniic knew you meant none of it as he liked to be talked down to once in an blue moon.   
  
But it also helped that at the moment you seemed to be worshipping his bulge as you sighed contently as you were coaching him more out of his protective bone finally ready to let him wiggle free.   
  
Psiioniic’s head fall back onto the headboard as he moaned loudly. It got louder though when you put that sharp tongue to good use. You smiled a little as you gurgled around Psiioniic’s spit bulge which caused the vibrations to cause his legs to tremble in pleasure.   
  
You were rather skilled at this point then your first time in Disciple’s car. You gagged a little causing Psiioniic to look down at you with feverish eyes as a bit normal when one of the ends pushed up your tongue as the other dipped a bit to far down.   
  
You looked as him pulling away a little as you placed gently kisses against the ends and moved down the shaft showing no hard feelings before lapping it up like a icecream cone. You would play Psiioniic slowly and thoughtfully as you were slowly driving him mad as your head bobbed up and down as your hands moved accordingly on the length of his bulge.   
  
You would get him so close only to back off then do it again. Psiioniic not being able to handle it anymore broke the cuffs with his psionics and he didn’t care at the moment either. You went to move from his bulge when you felt Psiioniic placed his hands on your head as he pushed our head a bit down as he groaned loudly as a blast of genetic material hit onto your tongue and filled your mouth.   
  
You swallowed as much as you could till Psiioniic took his hands off your head with a panted curse. His bulge pulled itself out of your mouth with a trail of yellowed slime on your lips. You coughed a little as some of the material left ran down your chin and neck.   
  
Psiioniic blushed in a bit of embarrassment see you. He was more then just embarrassed as if he thought he was turned on before it was nothing like he was now. Psiioniic panted a little before he moved pulling you up some as he licked your chin and lips.   
  
You shivered little as his colder forked tongue before you moved a little as you stuck your tongue out licking his own. Psiioniic pulled you up as your hands palmed the nightstand for the key as he still had the cuffs on him.   
  
As you grabbed the key though he flipped you both over with a quick flick of his powers and strength. Before you found yourself on the tail end of his fangs pressed against your shoulder. Psiioniic wasn’t biting nor did he sink in his fangs he stopped himself from doing that you hoped even as his bulge was wiggling just at your mount.   
  
You shivered a little in pleasure and other emotions as you found him staling there for a moment. You figured out rather fast that he was doing some serious sub-vocals at you as his belly was clenching and unclenching; while you could feel his panted breath on your neck.   
  
You moved making your movements slow and gently as you spoke; “Easy Psii, easy now. I’m just going to undo the cuffs so watch your fangs and bite the pillow under me okay? We don’t want Signless to have to come over and separate us again. Mituna can’t lose both of his parents.”   
  
You closed your eyes as you felt Psiioniic growl beside your ear before his nose rubbed against the back of it. You were a bit slow as you undid his cuffs as you wanted to make no sudden movements causing him to lose whatever focus battle that was going on.   
  
As you got one hand free it moved to your leg holding it and kneading it gently before repeating when you got the other hand free. You pushed the broken cuffs off the bed before you sucked in a breath as Psiioniic’s spit bulge seemed to be waiting as it was just teasing the entrance of your core.   
  
You kissed Psiioniic’s shoulder gently in an sign to be as rough as he needed as you wrapped your arms around Psiioniic’s neck. Psiioniic was growling into the pillow beside you as he let right into you snarling. All he did was one strong deep stroke before he took you and never seemed to stop.   
  
You panted as he took you in that crazed savage and rough way. You didn’t really help but spur him on with your words. You begged him to fill you with his material and you wanted to have his grub again to egging him on that you’d go to Signless to grub you up since Signless and Disciple did have typically three clutches together because clearly Psiioniic couldn’t be troll enough for the job since only father one.   
  
This of course did nothing but spur Psiioniic on of course with some roughness. You weren’t afraid when he snarled in your face about what you said nor when he dug his talons into your hips. The change of angle had you mewling as he hit the spot inside you that made you see stars. Psiioniic’s voice was rough as he spoke. “You’re a fucking dirty bitch... Take me you little omega bitch. Beg for it!”   
  
Psiioniic purred in delight as beg him you did. You were the sweetest little mate he’d ever ask for. He played you as you did him but what he loved the most as how you would wrap around him and hold onto it. Like if you let go he’d leave you or disappear.   
  
Thankful for Psiioniic anyways that was also an indicator on how close you were; and at the moment you were terribly close. You held onto Psiioniic tightly as he chanted in your ear kissing your shoulder. “Yeah... fucking tighten on me like that... And beg like that for it...”   
  
You didn’t last much longer neither did Psiioniic who came with a window vibrating roar and his claws ripping a nice hole the mattress. You gasped feeling the cool liquid rush in you then pool in you as the all to familiar fullness of his thickening rooted deep inside of you. You both panted heavily as it felt you both had jelly in your bones as you continued to feel the rush of coolness.   
  
Once the feeling and fullness had disappeared you opened your eyes a little as you didn’t know you had closed them. As you stared at the ceiling you could feel Psiioniic panting against your chest since you could feel his breath against your skin.   
  
You moved your head before kissing his forehead lightly. Psiioniic moved his head a little to look at you. You gave a small smile which caused him to give a signature smirk as he moved a little kissing you gently on the lips. You closed your eyes kissing him back before breaking away. “I love you...”   
  
Psiioniic purred a little as he spoke. “I love you too Bumble.”   
  
Psiioniic moved slightly to get off you as he pulled a little away before flopping on his side and taking you with him. You both ignored the claw mark in the mattress as you cuddled to together. Psiioniic rubbed your bare back as he gave gentle kisses on your face.   
  
You soaked up the gentleness and back rub as you didn’t really want to move to take care of the mess right at that moment. You nuzzled into Psiioniic’s neck and kissed his throat as he spoke up. “I... I’ve miththed you...”   
  
You hummed lightly as you felt the wave the good tiredness pass through you. “I’ve missed you too. I miss your arms around me... Let’s suck up all be can before Mituna comes home...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed from the back of his throat as a small purr set in. You and Psiioniic had one of the best sleeps you both haven’t had in months. You limps were tangled and you both were smashed up together. Your shared nap didn’t last long though as Psiioniic’s phone rung.   
  
You both groaned as Psiioniic rolled over to the edge of his bed to find his pants that were somewhere in the room. You rolled onto you stomach laughing a little at him as you watched. You had thrown his pants somewhere on his side of the bedroom.   
  
It wasn’t terrible long till he found them which was when you change how you were laying. You looked up at Psiioniic with your head on your hands as he stood there naked and scratching his head. His voice was rather rough in a sex way. “What do you want Thign?! Thomeone better be dying I thwear-!” Psiioniic paused which caused you to sit up concerned as Psiioniic oohed lightly. “Yeah... It’s alright we’ll come and watch them jutht give uth a moment to get thhowered and dreththted.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he ended the call. You spoke up in concern; “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?!”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he ushered you into the bathroom with him. “The tiny egg hatched a few momentth ago Signless need uth to watch the kidth till they get back. I think Mituna’th coming home with uth.”   
  
You wanted to groan but you just sighed. “Well hello sexual frustration...”   
  
Psiioniic gave a laugh as you turned on the shower. Needless to say you were happy for Signless and Disciple and the grub was another cute but tiny grub named Karkat. It was very, very tiny so much so that Disciple had to call Xilver to make sure that he was okay and go to the hospital with him. As well Psiioniic was right as you both did take Mituna back home with you as you wouldn’t impose Mituna on the couple as they would have more then enough to deal with tiny Karkat and there other two.   
  
The roles almost switched in an instant as you and Psiioniic went from the crazies to Signless and Disciple. You spend almost everyday at Signless’s and Disciple’s as Disciple took time off work to take care of Karkat and she needed to emotional and physical support.   
  
Psiioniic worked the bakery of course for you as he took off work to do so and he took care of Signless and the kids. So with all this rushing around your minds were far from getting it on with each other and Mituna didn’t bug you anymore because like you had said he was more interested in Karkat.   
  
Thankfully because you had no time to think and breath which you needed. As well you were unsure if you should thank Signless or smash him; since the three week into the next month you had to ran into the bathroom to throw up when you got to Signless and Disciple’s place.   
  
Disciple was concerned about you will you waved her off saying you eat something you shouldn’t have. You yourself booked the appointment with the same doctor that Signless went to again and sure enough you were right.   
  
This time however he ask you about who the father was which you just brushed under the table as it was required by law know to register half-breeds to the government; but you’d be damned if you did that to your unborn child. You kept your secret for the last month as you thought it would be best to tell everyone that you were carrying again for Christmas.   
  
You had knew Psiioniic knew something was up though as he kept looking at you with an narrowed eyed look. Though you would shake the hormone suppressants at him one night when he’d question you about not smelling you.   
  
Thankful you wouldn’t have to keep the secret for much longer as it was Christmas day and you plus everyone else had gone up the Highblood’s cabin up in the mountains which was a long four hour drive from your apartment. You wouldn’t bitch as you all were spending the week there as a adult getaway and kid getaway as the place was that big.   
  
You, Psiioniic, and Mituna did have Christmas morning at home unlike Signless and Disciple’s family as Mituna had you and Psiioniic up at the crack of dawn to open presents much to your and Psiioniic’s displeasure.   
  
However it was properly a good thing he did because you don’t think the others would enjoy hearing him screaming with delight seeing you both had got the most important thing on his wish list being a pro-skateboard with custom deck which Psiioniic had hand painted himself which surprised you to no end. As well a one of a kind yellow skateboarding helmet with red and blue protective visor that you had to get commissioned to grow with Mituna.   
  
It cost you and Psiioniic a pretty penny as the visor was bullet proof plastic as was the helmet and had four horn slots that could move places and sizes for when his horns grew or moved. Though the most important thing was that it wouldn’t crush on impact if Mituna was using his psionics on his skateboard and crashed.   
  
At the moment though Mituna and said helmet he had on were running in front of you and Psiioniic. Psiioniic shouted at him to slow down which was generally ignored by your son. You shivered a little as it was cold outside since it was snowing. Psiioniic snorted lightly; “He’th going to hurt himthelf...”   
  
You chuckled as you wrapped your arm around Psiioniic’s who start to snuggle up to your warm as you spoke; “Well he’ll learn to listen to you if he does now wouldn’t? He besides he’s just happy to see everyone and have some play time with his friends. You couldn’t blame him as we were like that too once upon a time.”   
  
Psiioniic just sighed as he agreed with you. You and Psiioniic enjoyed each other’s company as Mituna had gotten to the massive wooden cottage first as you could hear the shouts and calls of his and the other children.   
  
You and Psiioniic finally caught up and had to get over an boundary snow pile that clearly someone had made. Most likely the Highblood so that the children didn’t run off into the woods. Psiioniic made a bit of an climb up and over the pile of snow before you started too. You were struggling a little bit to do so but Psiioniic laughed; “Here Bumble give me your hand. You’re thtruggling to much.”   
  
You laughed a little before you gripped onto Psiioniic’s hand as he helped you over the pile of snow. You looked up however when you heard Kankri’s shouting your name. “Aunt Y/n!”   
  
You smiled before you giggled as you wrapped up the small mutant child in a tight hug. You kissed his head before the other children finally made it to you and got the same treatment. You quickly found yourself surrounded by children who were almost dragging you almost inside of the house. Kurloz shouted as they pulled you into the door. “Donor! Carrier! Motherfucking Mituna and his parents are all up and motherfucking here!”   
  
You heard the Highblood laugh before Redglare scolding her son about the language he had picked up from the Highblood. You found it rather odd to hear Kurloz and Latula call the Highblood and Latula donor and carrier.   
  
It was something trolls normally called there parents as once they left the home they never really had an relationship again. Maybe the odd phone call but it wasn’t like they cared.   
  
But you guessed it was pretty odd for the Highblood and Redglare to hear your son and Disciple’s and Signless’s kids to call there respective parents mom and dad. You knew unlike most trolls that Psiioniic would never just not see to Mituna even when he was an adult just like Signless and Disciple as the couple were just like that.   
  
You shook your head clear as the Highblood’s voice came up; “So motherfucking glad you motherfucking three could motherfucking make it! This brother all motherfucking thought your motherfucking mate got motherfucking lost again motherfucking baker sis.”   
  
You laughed a little as Psiioniic huffed; “I have never got uth lotht I jutht take the longer route that lookth pretty for the Bumbleth.”   
  
You rolled your eyes a little at him causing the others to laugh. Psiioniic looked at you as you smiled at him before he humphed lightly as he took off his boots and coat to go sit next to Signless.   
  
After having a chance to walk around a little after the long drive the Highblood showed you to what would be your and Psiioniic’s room with Mituna. You thank him for the chance to come as well as housing your three. The Highblood waved you off saying he only did it for your cooked meals so they didn’t have to go rent a chef.   
  
You laughed at that before he left you to do your own thing as he had to spend some time with his grubs. The cabin was a really nice and big place you were surprised that the Highblood even had a place like this at all but who knows maybe he wanted a big unit or family.   
  
You finally made your way down back to the connected living, dinning, and kitchen room only to have the Highblood shout out at you; “Motherfucking finally found your motherfucking way motherfucking back?!”   
  
You nodded before you laughed lightly at what the Highblood said as you settled onto the couch beside Disciple where Kankri more or less hopped onto your lap as he was a wanting your attention. Kankri cuddled up to you gently as he purred. You rubbed his back gently as Disciple spoke up; “Are mew stealing my big boy?”   
  
You chuckled a little as you look at her; “Maybe... but I wouldn’t mind a cute little mutant and little kitten; I raised one mutant from this age how hard could it be to raise another?”   
  
Signless just laughed as he hummed lightly; “It’s harder then it looks.”   
  
Kankri spoke up and bless his tiny heart he was a spitting image of his father at times. Disciple and you shared a join laugh bumping heads with each other in a oddly matespirt-ish way. “Aunt Y/n I’m flattered you want me and Meulin but I love mommy and daddy very much even when they read my stories wrong. Besides I love Karkat and I want to be a good big brother because he-”   
  
You patted his head before stroking his cheek lightly; “Not to worry me and your mother were joking around Kankri. I don’t think I have the room for you and Meulin besides it’s not safe in our house with your little hate crush around~”   
  
Kankri turned bright red as he humphed and stuttered; “I-I don’t hate him! I’m not pitch for anyone!”   
  
Kankri slide off your lap and stormed off in a huff. You chuckled shaking your head; “So much like Signless or should I say you?”   
  
Disciple wrinkled her nose a little; “Mew better mean Beloved and not me.”   
  
You hummed gently as you laid your head against Disciple’s shoulder. “I don’t know you and Psiioniic had that whole pitch flirt thing going on for a few years and I still see it once and a while.”   
  
Disciple purred lightly at you as you felt her face nuzzle itself into your hair. “Only in re-ranking.”   
  
You gave an yeah right sound before Disciple started to sniff your hair and move to your neck lightly. You opened your eyes before moving away from her and placed up your hand. “Disciple...”   
  
Disciple grabbed your hands as she narrowed her eyes she knew you something was different. She was going to drag you away for a quick pale session when you were saved by her own daughter. Meulin pounced over as Signless had sent her over to get the reddish actions to stop. Disciple let your hands go as Meulin cheered up at you both. “Aunt Y/n do mew have meowr presents? Mew forgot to drop them off!”   
  
Disciple opened her mouth as she and Signless bought some presents from you and Psiioniic and just wrote your names on them. However you seemed Meulin’s words seemed to spur the other wigglers to come closer as well. You smiled as you tapped Meulin’s nose lightly as you ushered the wigglers away from you as you got up. “Yes, yes I do have some presents for you all little ones.”   
  
Kurloz clapped his hands excited as did Latula. The Highblood and the others looked at Psiioniic before he frowned a little as you went upstairs then came down holding a bag. Everyone told you not to get the wigglers anything as they knew you both were having financial problems as the shop was slow at the moment and construction was cut for the season.   
  
Psiioniic glanced at you just as confused as did the others when you came over with a lot more then just bought stuff as they were all handmade presents for the wigglers and grubs. Gamzee and Terezi were just tinkled pink with the horn and scalemate, Kurloz just loved his homemade stuff toy set and Latula loved her dragon cape. Kankri was nose in a new book about history, Meulin was with Kurloz with her own stuff toy set and Karkat was curled up asleep with his new stuff crab monster.   
  
Mituna though was following you wondering where his extra gift was since he didn’t get one. You ushered him to Psiioniic as you handed your husband the small box before handing out gifts to the others. Disciple and Signless held onto a shared box staring at each other confused as did the Highblood and Redglare. You moved to the middle before you smiled; “Okay you can open them!”   
  
You giggled a little a little bit to happy which didn’t seem to phase out as Psiioniic looked at the shirts that were in the box as Mituna looked at them confused. Mituna gave a bit of a face not understanding but the Highblood seemed to pick up the one shirt before your blushed in embarrassment. “Motherfucker I think you all up and mixed the boxes of motherfucking gifts.”   
  
You laughed as did the others as he held up the shirt that was Mituna’s size in front of him. The others sober up as they read what was on it. Redglare shot up looking wide eyed as did Disciple. Signless’s jaw dropped quite literally as Psiioniic just looked like he was about to faint. Mituna squealed rather loudly as he jumped off the couch to flew at you.   
  
The Highblood blinked as he turned the shirt around to see it said Merry Christmas Big Brother bee. You wrapped your arms around Mituna as you swung him around a little. “I all up and denied the laws again I’m afraid Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood just laughed as he dropped the shirt. “You motherfucking baker sis are all up and motherfucking full of motherfucking miracles.”   
  
You were quickly surrounded by the whole group as the children who were old enough wanted to know what the excitement was about and why Disciple as trying to drag you up into the bedrooms area.   
  
After everything calm down and everything was explain to almost everyone; calmness had fell back into the cabin. You were left with Psiioniic in the cabin as the other two couple’s went out for some skiing. Since it was pretty plain to see why you couldn’t go skiing and were going to watching the group of wigglers. As well Psiioniic wasn’t about to leave you alone with nine grubs and wigglers to watch by yourself or so he stated too.   
  
After getting the children’s snow uniforms on and let them out after telling them to stay close to the house than settling down some grubs for an nap. You and Psiioniic took a break by the fire that crackled softly. Psiioniic and you cuddle up with each other on the floor as Psiioniic had you in his lap as he had his arms wrapped around you purring. It was silent for a bit till he started to questioned you. “How far are you?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “Only a month and half but long enough to know it’ll stick.” Psiioniic only hummed lightly as he nuzzle his face into your marked shoulder. You hummed this time; “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out sooner.”   
  
Psiioniic only shrugged a little; “You did make me think you were on hormone damperth again.”   
  
You did do that and you had been on hormone dampers you got from Disciple normally around your period. It was for more when Mituna was still a little baby as Psiioniic was acting crazy as you started ovulation after a couple months of having him.   
  
It was to keep Psiioniic at bay and to keep him from accidentally hurting Mituna. Not that he ever did but it was just to be safe as Disciple had took them too when Kankri and Meulin were still grubs to keep Signless off her and keep herself from going into heat.   
  
You and Psiioniic broke away from each other as you both heard Karkat squeals of anger and Kankri’s painful hisses. As Psiioniic got up to leave Mituna sneaked over to you. Mituna took of his helmet as he rolled over so his head was in your lap. “Mission accomplished for you Mituna?”   
  
Mituna nodded as he smiled before you looked down at Mituna who was laughing that Psiioniic did try hard enough this time. You grabbed him and started to tickle the crap out of him for the comment and just because your his mother. His hair was flat of the helmet you got him but he seemed to love just wearing the helmet just because. You run your hands through his hair a little straighten it out causing him to purr and nuzzle into you a little. “Mom you’ll thtill love me right when the grubth born?”   
  
You scoffed at his question. “Mituna don’t be silly of course I’ll still love you even after the grubs born, even after your old enough to leave the nest, and even when your old and cross eyed like your father.”   
  
Mituna purred lightly as curled up a little to you soaking up as much of the attention he could get well he still could. Unfortunately a few hours later you six adults had to sit down the children. Because for all the joy this brought the group and your family you had to sit the younger kids down and explain a few things to them.   
  
They weren’t allowed to ask about anything baby related outside of their house or your house not even in the bakery. Mituna was also told when you all got home that if you all went out looking for baby things that he wasn’t your ‘son’. Of course this brought up a lot of questions and a little bit of tears on Mituna’s part as he didn’t understand why.   
  
You tried to explain it as nicely as you could but Signless was the one who clarified it. “Children do you remember last summer? Remember a lot of scary things were happening and you all couldn’t go outside and Mituna wasn’t allowed outside the house?”   
  
They all nodded as Mituna spoke up; “That’th becauthe of the half-breed movement... But no oneth like that anymore Uncle Thign.”   
  
Signless nodded his head a little before he grimaced. “No Mituna there are still a lot of people out there that would hurt you children. We just want you all safe and this is the best way.”   
  
Mituna’s face fell a little before you ruffled his hair lightly; “You need to protect your baby sibling Mituna. That way when it comes out into this big wide world it knows that you’ve made it a safe one for them.”   
  
Mituna looked up at you as did the other kids. “Ith that what big brotherth and thitherth do?”   
  
You smiled brightly; “Yes that’s what big sisters and brothers do. They protect there own and make sure that if any messes them that they think twice! Cause no messes with us right!”   
  
The children shouted; “Right!”   
  
You winked at Signless who smiled a little as did the others. Unfortunately many words were better spoke then applied not in the case of the children making good to be quiet but you brushing off any concern of Psiioniic, Disciple, or Signless’s.   
  
You figured that with one pregnancy under your belt that this one would easy as pie. You were sure or maybe you hoped this one wouldn’t be an psionic user just an normal grub-baby. So much like the first time around you didn’t change your diet any which was properly what you deserve for being so stupid and when you tried to switch after feeling very sick to the food you made for psionic users it didn’t help any either.   
  
Which is why at the moment you were curled up in a little bundle of sickness as much like when you were pregnant with Mituna. You groaned loudly as you weakly reached for the rather big bowl above your head and started to puke into it before coughing and resting your head on bowel cursing your luck.   
  
Unknown to you was that Mituna was watching you from the small crook of the door. Mituna was looking in his parents bedroom as you started to puke in the bowel that was on the top of the bed.   
  
Mituna’s ears flickered down a little as he fault bad because you weren’t feeling good for the past few weeks. He didn’t understand why the baby was making you sick. Why would it do something like that to you?   
  
Mituna went to his father to ask him why when he found him in the kitchen. However what he was doing had surprised Mituna as his father was cooking something. Mituna spoke up in surprise and child like bluntness. “Dad can cook?!”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he was pouring the weird looking rice mixture into an stone pot. “Yeth thcary ithn’t it Bumble?”   
  
Mituna nodded before he stepped up to see what he was doing. “What are you making? Ith that dinner?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “An recipe I made your mother when thhe wath pregnant with you when all thhe did wath puke. Altho no thith ith for your mother thupper; it’ll help her thtop throwing up and will help the grub.”   
  
Mituna pouted a little; “Then what are we having for dinner?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed as he pushed the pot into the pre-heated oven. “I guethth we’re having take out. What do you want to eat?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Mituna once he had closed the oven door. Mituna hummed lightly; “Hamburger’th from Dippy Deeth!”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little bit of course Mituna would want that. “Alright you grab the take out sheet to find out what you want to have.”   
  
Mituna nodded as he hopped over to the bred box and opened it before filing through the take out forms in there. As normally when you didn’t cook or weren’t home Psiioniic would do take out.   
  
After Psiioniic finished putting the rest of your dinner onto the table and Mituna figured out what he was having. Psiioniic ordered the food then sat and waited with his son on the couch as the pair watched something about skateboarding much to Psiioniic’s boredom.   
  
Thankfully Psiioniic could distract himself with the both the food in the oven and on the table. Psiioniic smiled seeing there was only four minutes left on the cook time which was more then long enough to get you down of bed and into the kitchen.   
  
Psiioniic moved from the kitchen to the bedroom. Mituna blinked as he watched him disappear into the bedroom and left the door open just a crack. Mituna turned down the TV a little bit and as he looked from the couch since he heard his father and mother chatting very hush like in the bedroom before the door opened.   
  
You seemed to look at him before smiling then yawning. Psiioniic gave you a soft smirk before he helped you with your footing. You of course were dizzy having not eaten or kept anything down in days but Psiioniic just walked with you as you went so you didn’t fall.   
  
You both went slow as he led you to the kitchen. You moved from him to the seat as he gestured it to you. As you sat at the table with a smile as Psiioniic turned and went to the oven. You watched as he grabbed a towel and took out the stone pot out of the oven and danced a little over to you since it was hot.   
  
You watched as he placed it in front of you before lifting the lid inside the pot looked like a rice porridge that he had made for you. Mituna had come over to see what the final product look like as his father looked at his phone before he grabbed his wallet and going out the door to pay the deliver guy for there dinner. You just sat there and inhaled the smell-less food before your smile got wider. “Mmm I haven’t had this in years...”   
  
You dipped your spoon into the food before sticking it in your mouth savoring the taste of nothing other then maybe a little sweetness. You sat there eating not caring to much if the boys had eaten till you seen Mituna staring you down.   
  
You smiled a little before you scooped up another spoon full and blew on it before offering him a taste. Mituna opened his mouth like he did when he was a baby as you placed the spoon into his mouth for him to try it. As you took the spoon away Mituna hummed a little; “It doethn’t have a tathte.”   
  
You gave a small happy smile; “Yes I know isn’t it the best?! Oh Mituna you don’t know how much I love this stuff.”   
  
You loved it alright, loved it enough that you were just about to cry well you chatted with Mituna; Psiioniic had gone down the stairs as the delivery guy had come and the moment opened the house door from the stairs the smell of there food hit your nose.   
  
You paused middle spoonful which had Mituna look at you as you suddenly looked green around the gills from the smell of hamburgers in the air. Mituna tilted his head as he spoke; “Mom?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down then at you before he cursed as you rushed from your spot at the table to the sink where you threw up again having had smelt what the boys had. You panted as you felt Psiioniic rub your back gently as he gave Mituna the food to go to the stairs and wait for him. He had to laugh a little even though it was strained as you spoke; “I hate carrying psionic grubs...”   
  
Once you were okay enough Psiioniic left you to be by yourself in the kitchen before he went down to the bakery which had tables to eat as he wasn’t about to eat with you and have you throw up the only food you could eat.   
  
Unfortunately both Mituna and Psiioniic had do to that for the next four months till you could not only stomach could handle the smell of food but eat able to eat psionic friendly foods which in compassed pancakes smothered in honey again.   
  
At the moment it was three in the after noon and you were way behind the house chores as Psiioniic had kept you in bed till about noon as you both had been talking about what to do this weekend with Mituna.   
  
You and Psiioniic knew that once the baby was born that you both wouldn’t have as much time with your eldest son then what you both would like. So you both decide that it was best well you both can to make almost every weekend a weekend for him to help make up for it.   
  
Mituna had been adjusting to your pregnant form though and it was kind cute how he interacted with you too. He was a spitting image of Psiioniic sometimes that it wasn’t even funny.   
  
Mituna loved to press his head against your stomach to listen to his baby sibling. It made Psiioniic quite cross eyed as Mituna could get the little thing to move well Psiioniic could not. He always needed your assistance with it which you couldn’t help but think that it was so cute that the baby and Mituna were already as thick as thieves maybe you hoped they’d be like you and Signless to an degree.   
  
You hummed happily as you thought about it some more. You finished sweeping up the kitchen with the long handled dust pan as you couldn’t bend down much anymore with difficulty.   
  
You know human pregnant women carrying human infants weren’t big at four months but all trollian carrier’s were. As you may look six or seven months pregnant but you were only going on five months.   
  
You yawned before wiping your hands on the apron you were wearing after throwing out the stuff in the dust pan. You moved to study/ game room to see if Mituna wanted anything to eat for a snack as the boy hadn’t said a peep all day today. “Sheepdog do you-?”   
  
You paused as he wasn’t in the room. You frowned a little before you walked to what was your and Psiioniic’s old office which was know going to be the baby’s room when it was old enough. You opened the door to see if Mituna was in there but he was not.   
  
You huffed as you crossed your arms as you were sure he didn’t go out with out telling you. You turned to go to his door hoping he was in there but you paused as you heard his upset huff. You frowned greatly as motherly worry, concern, and a bit of anger came into you.   
  
You were angry because who ever made your Mituna cry was going to get a head pounding. You hesitated at the opened before you pushed it open gently and called out to him. “Mituna?”   
  
Mituna hiccuped a little as he looked up to his door to see you standing there with a very concerned face. You stepped over to him as you spoke clearly upset that he was upset. “Mituna baby what’s wrong?”   
  
Mituna started to cry as he moved his hands to wipe them away. “You and daddy like the baby more then me... You don’t love me anymore nor doeth the baby.”   
  
You frowned as this was rather sudden so you sat on Mituna’s bed as you couldn’t knelt on the floor as it was to hard for you now. You pulled up your kitchen apron before you start to wipe his face before you pulled him in close to you. You held and hugged Mituna tightly as you spoke; “Mituna why would you ever think that?! Me and you father love you very much so does the baby.”   
  
Mituna leaned into you as much as he could as he clenched at your shirt some soaking in the comfort. “B-but I heard you and dad talking thith morning... H-he th-thaid ‘what are we going to do with Mituna then?’!”   
  
You sighed lightly before you rested your head on his head. “Oh Mituna your father was thinking about planning an weekend which was all about you. Since when the baby does come we’ll not be able to spend much time with you as we would like. He was thinking of taking you to the skate park arena thing you’ve been bugging us about. He was just asking after that what we should do with you.”   
  
Mituna felt a little bit silly know which he looked up at you as you grabbed his nose in between your fingers and shaking it smiling. Mituna smiled a little before shaking his head to knock your hand away. You sighed a little before you questioned him. “Know with that settled what is this about you being worried that the baby doesn’t like you?”   
  
Mituna pouted a little as he spoke; “B-becauthe it kickth me! It wantth me away from it.”   
  
Mituna sniffled against thinking about it some more well you had to repress a laugh a little as it’d make him upset. “Oh Mituna the baby can’t talk so it can only kick or punch to let you all know it’s there and to be careful as he’s very tiny and small right now.”   
  
Mituna rubbed his tears as he noticed you called the baby he maybe by the slip of the tongue since you were surrounded males. You moved the hair out of his eyes as you chuckled. “You know not even your father can get it to kick so it must love you very much.”   
  
Mituna eyes wrinkled a bit like how Psiioniic’s did when he was very happy. “Really?!”   
  
You nodded before you moved our hand away and brushed his hair back into place. “Yes really; now how about you come with me into our bedroom and you can spend some quality time before you father comes home so we can make him all jealous.”   
  
Mituna paused before nodding as he did love to bug his father. Mituna questioned a little; “Can I help with the thewing?”   
  
You ruffled his hair gently as you nodded. “Sure you can help me pick out the patterns.”   
  
Mituna smiled as you both moved to collected what you needed. Mituna was happy to help you pick some material for the grubs blanket that you had been working on for a while now. It wasn’t long before you both settled down for a nice bonding time.

Part 3  
  
It wasn’t till a few hours later that Psiioniic sighed as he opened the apartment door and looked at the couch to see no one was there. He frowned as he moved to set the take-out food for dinner and the food you told him to pick up on the kitchen counter before he called lightly; “Bumble one?! Bumble two?!”   
  
Psiinoiic’s ears flickered when he heard your hushing shush from the bedroom. Psiioniic quickly unpacked the food that needed to be put in the fridge away before he moved to his bedroom. Just as Psiioniic opened the door to ask where Mituna was and why you were in there he could only smile when he looked into the room.   
  
You were a bit upright and leaned against the headboard as you had patterns upon patterns of material all over you and a sleeping Mituna as who head was on your growing stomach as you were sitting there sewing.   
  
You smiled up at him before putting your finger on your fingers gesturing him to be quiet. Psiioniic face melted a little in gentleness as he quietly sneaked over to your side. He sat on the side of the bed before giving you a quick kiss in hello before he questioned; “Tho you both teathing me huh?”   
  
You nodded a little before you winked at him. “Yes it seemed Mituna had got himself quite upset a few hours ago thinking we or the baby didn’t love him anymore.” Psiioniic frowned a little in concern before you waved it off. “He was eavesdropping at the wrong time.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little before he sighed softly. “Do you want me to move him?”   
  
You answered him with a question; “Do you have dinner?” Psiioniic nodded which you then shook your head; “No I’ll wake him up and we’ll be out in a moment.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before you both shared another kiss as Psiioniic went out the bedroom door to the kitchen to serve dinner. You plucked the patterns off of yourself and Mituna in the correct order you both figured them to be. You pressed your hand gently on Mituna’s head before stroking his head and face. “Mituna time to wake up Psii’s back with dinner.”   
  
Mituna wrinkled his face before he made a unhappy hum as he turned onto the bed to hid his face not wanting to get up. You chuckled as you shifted up more and straighten your clothes a little. You moved a little and wiggled your fingers on his neck some causing Mituna to chuckle as you spoke. “Baby bumble bee it’s time to get up.”   
  
Mituna grabbed your hands smiling though his face looked annoyed. “Mom!”   
  
You shook your hands out of his before you winked at him. “Come on up you get your father has dinner and I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”   
  
Mituna rolled his eyes before he jumped off the bed to follow as you walked out of the bedroom door. Two months had past since then and Mituna was both loving and hating all the attention. Psiioniic seemed to over do the affection to the point that Mituna would run to you to keep his father away.   
  
Psiioniic would pout and get all huffy about it till you calmed him down and sent Mituna to go play with his games. Mituna understood it was both a mix of Psiioniic smelling your scent and wanting to make sure Mituna knew that he loved him.   
  
You thankfully told Mituna he’d be left alone a little after the ultra-sound as then Psiioniic had something to distract a bit of his affections with. Which was why at the moment you had Psiioniic on the couch with you and Mituna was hiding in the study/ gaming room at your semi-word.   
  
It was only a day before your ultra-sound so you were relaxing on the couch with Psiioniic’s feet that were in your hands as you were rubbing them as he had a long and rough day at work.   
  
Mituna you could hear from the study room with his game system making it’s loud sounds like explosions and him talking to Latula through it. You hummed suddenly causing Psiioniic to open his eyes to look at you. “What ith it?”   
  
You blinked a little; “I was thinking, what do you think of Sollux if it’s a boy and has the trollian gene?”   
  
Psiioniic blinked for a moment before he turned bright yellow; “Th-thol-! Why would you name a boy thomething like that?!”   
  
You frowned a little not understanding what Psiioniic’s problem was. “What’s wrong with that it means Sunlight?! It’s Latin like almost every other trollian name! Sol means sun and lux means light!” Psiioniic opened his mouth to tell you when you continued talking and pouted a little; “We already named Mituna after you and I’m trying to keep to the yellow theme here.”   
  
Psiioniic covered his face a little thankful that you didn’t remember anything about a certain safety word. However he sighed as he brought his hand down his face. “No, no it’th a good name Bumble it’th jutht I mithth heard you wath all.” You frowned eyeing him a little as Psiioniic distracted you; “What if the baby’th hath the human gene?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “I was if it’s a boy Logan or Paul.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little as he hoped it was human looking for those names. “What if it’th a girl?”   
  
Psiioniic paused for a moment before his eyes soften seeing how you started to smile thinking about a girl. “I think I’d like Rosa if it was a girl.”   
  
Psiioniic coached a little; “For trollian or human? Do you want a girl thith time?”   
  
You shook your head a little; “I think that would work for both and while it would be nice to have a girl; I don’t care what it is as long as it’s healthy.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little as he didn’t care much either but he’d hope for a girl though. One that looked identical to you that he could spoil and make a daddy’s girl. You sighed loudly causing him to look at you; “Besides you know that it’s middle name is going to be Kenneth for a boy and Matilda for girl.”   
  
Psiioniic groaned lightly as he forgot about that and he always felt bad for Mituna as his full name as Mituna Lev Captor. Lev was your Boss’s name from when you worked in the bakery as he was the first man to ever not only give an minor a job but keep you on when he found out you lived and had a family of trolls. Psiioniic had to ask though he thought he’d regret it. “Alright why Kenneth and Matilda?”   
  
You smiled as you winked at him; “Well I can’t use Kankri or Meulin now can I?”   
  
Psiioniic blinked before he laughed. “No I guethth not.”   
  
You just smiled till Psiioniic pulled his feet away having enough of foot massage. You winked at him before you moved to wash your hands and get something to drink and make a snack for both yourselves and Mituna.   
  
Once everything was settled and you were back on the couch with Psiioniic he spoke up suddenly which had you look over at him; “How are you feeling?”   
  
You gave him a side glance; “I’d say I’m fine; but with that tone how am I feeling about what?”   
  
Psiioniic frowned a little as he spoke up; “About tomorrow.”   
  
You hummed lightly as you cuddled up to Psiioniic. “I’m nervous, scared, worried, excited, happy, well everything really; what about you?”   
  
Psiioniic moved his head to the side before moving it back. “Pretty much the thame Bumble. Do you want me to phone Thign and athk if he wouldn’t mind watching Mituna for the day?”  
  
You shook your head; “No I want Mituna there so he can be a part of it. Is that okay or will it be to much for you?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly before he commented; “No I think that’th fine bethideth with him being there we’ll have to be brave right?”   
  
You nodded lightly before you patted his knee. “I’m sure it’ll go fine Psiioniic besides we get to know what we’re having this time. Do you want to bet what it’s going to be?”   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “Thure but I’m going to be right though like latht time.”   
  
You rolled your eyes; “ Well since I am the pregnant party I’ll bet first. I say a girl and it’ll be around the end of August.”   
  
Psiioniic placed his hand under your shirt and on your belly closing his eyes. He had a deep contracting look on his face as he did so. “I thay a tiny bumble boy in the middle but clother to the beginning of Augutht.”   
  
You scoffed lightly at him before you teased lightly; “Up to your old tricks again I see.”   
  
Psiioniic opened an eye before he rubbed your tummy gently before he moved his hand and arm around your shoulder. “A Papa bee knowth hith Bumble’th betht; anywayth what’th the winningth thith time?”   
  
You gave an yeah right hum at him as you leaned into him again. “Well ‘Papa bee’ we’ll see tomorrow and how about the winner gets to shrug off diaper due for the first month.”   
  
Psiioniic grinned happily at that; “You’re on Bumble tho prepare to thmell the agony of defeat.”   
  
Psiioniic spoke a little louder at your stomach; “Hear that tiny bumble make thure there nice the thtinky for your mommy.”   
  
You scoffed before you nudged your elbow into his side and you both started to crack in laughter. For the rest of the night your minds seemed eased from whatever worries you both shared about both your health and the grubs.   
  
You both seemed to give a false sense of ease the next day as you got everything ready to go to make a drip the hospital for the only ultra-sound you were having. You both were skiddish at best still even the rare times you both had gone out as Psiioniic would take off his wedding ring to not link the both being married together when people seen you both together.   
  
The only way they could really tell is if they really looked at Psiioniic’s hand as there was a very faint color difference where his ring was and wasn’t. At the moment though you, Psiioniic, and Mituna were all in the car in the hospital parking lot.   
  
You were staring at the car in front of you as was Psiioniic would was fiddling with his ring. You and Psiioniic were a little bit of nervous racks and if it wasn’t for Mituna being with you both; you think Psiioniic would have talked you out of it even though it was only going to be Disciple.   
  
Mituna frowned as both you and Psiioniic sat in the front of the car. You seemed to be doing some breathing exercises to calm yourself down. Mituna didn’t understand why you both seemed so nervous as it was just an ultrasound like the one he had. You seemed to gave what he thought was courage as you spoke; “Let’s get this over with. All this stress isn’t good for the grub now is it?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he turned his head to look at Mituna. “Thtay clothe.”   
  
Mituna nodded a little before you all shifted out of the car. You smiled at him though offering him your hand to take as you both were in the parking a lot. Mituna smiled as he grabbed your hand.   
  
You seemed to look at him before swinging your hands gently. Mituna laughed as you asked him about his skateboarding tryouts as you had only heard the bare minimum from Psiioniic who was there.   
  
Mituna started to tell you all that happened as you three walked into the non-emergency side and to the appointment area which was on the third floor. Psiioniic gestured for you and Mituna to sit down as he’d let them know you were here as he did have your health card and all the health benefits in his pockets.   
  
You moved sitting down and saving a seat for Psiioniic as you kept it with Mituna who placed his helmet on the other side of him on the chair. Of course many looked at you and Mituna but you kept his attention away by asking him about how Latula and Kurloz were as well as what had he been up to lately as far as his new skateboarding skills and the new games he was into.   
  
You conversations were only paused when Psiioniic sat down after throwing Mituna’s helmet back onto his head. You blinked at Psiioniic who spoke; “We’ve got a twelve minute to fifteen minute wait if Mew doethn’t run into any problemth.”   
  
You nodded before smiling as you commented; “Well considering what we’re in here for and how many other pregnant women are here I hope they don’t run into any problems.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed lightly as he lifted his leg and crossed it as he moved his arms out over Mituna’s shoulders. You and Mituna seemed to be in your own little world as he was showing you a video of the tryouts that he and Latula had been in.   
  
It wasn’t till Psiioniic moved his leg down and gave a deep sub-vocal chest rumble did Mituna looked at his father. Mituna look to see what the danger was but to find not really anything out of normal. Mituna looked around before he followed his father’s glance line. Mituna watched as his father was glaring at some man who was glaring at all of you.   
  
Mituna tilted his head as his father started to do some serious aggressive sub-vocals at the human man. Most of the trolls within the room even those at the nurses station looked at Psiioniic or kept an eye on him. You seemed to notice what was going on when a sudden flash of red and blue eyes seemed to caught your eyes. You placed very boldly your hand over his eyes. “Knock it off; I don’t need to explain to Signless why he has to be your lawyer or pay bail money.”   
  
Psiioniic went to growl at you before you grabbed his ear giving it a bit of a rough tug knowing fully well it hurt. “Don’t you growl at me Psiioniic Captor. I will tell Alpha about this if you continue.”   
  
Your words more or less shut down Psiioniic’s reaction and started up Mituna’s curiously. He thought his father was Alpha of the group and if he wasn’t who was? You looked to the middle of you both when Mituna spoke up; “Mom if Dad’th not the alpha who ith?”   
  
You smiled a little a beckoned him in closer. “Your uncle Signless is alpha it was quite funny thing to watch your father curl up into a pale ball of pity. He wouldn’t attack Signless no more with a hiss and a swipe that makes a kitten look like an lion.”   
  
Mituna started a chuckle knowing it was to get a raise out of his father and it even worked a little even as Psiioniic squeaked at you. “What?! No I didn’t!” You and Mituna chuckled as Psiioniic huffed looking down at Mituna. “Well at leatht I thee my feet.”   
  
Mituna started to laugh more as you squeaked at him. “Low blow; I’d be able to see my feet if I wasn’t as big as house.” Psiioniic stuck out his tongue as you crossed your arms under your milk filled breasts before turning your head away. “For that no dessert or dinner for the likes of you!”   
  
Psiioniic played your buff and kinda hurt your feelings which was apparent as you looked like you were in about tears. “I don’t want your bad tathting food- Oh Bumble I don’t mean it...”   
  
Psiioniic sighed in defeat as you looked away from him. However Mituna’s laughter seemed to make things better as to him it was like watching a TV comedy show. Thankfully you and Psiioniic both seemed to settle the brewing argument just in time as Disciple had come out of looking for you both. “Ms. Captor?!”   
  
You stood up smiling at her as both Mituna and Psiioniic followed. Disciple opened the door for you before ushering everyone inside. When the door closed however you moved to kiss her cheek as she did yours. “Thank you for fitting us in Disciple. I couldn’t tell you how nervous I’ve been-”   
  
Disciple waved it off as she winked at you and patted your stomach a little. “Mewr not the only one; besides we need to know what the grubs going to be like so mew don’t end up like the woman from alien.”   
  
You blinked before you started to laugh much to Psiioniic’s horror and Mituna’s confusion. Disciple and you sighed in unison before Disciple ushered both Psiioniic and Mituna to the chairs and you to the table. “Mew know the drill Y/n.”   
  
You just gave a bit of a silent chuckle as you did. You pulled up your shirt and pulled the bit of your waist band down as Disciple normally pinned you on your back to check if she could feel anything or hear anything. But instead of feeling her head on your stomach you felt the gel being rubbed against your stomach.   
  
You of course broke out in goosebumps from the cold gel Disciple put on you. Disciple hummed a gentle tune as she placed the scanner on your lower stomach and wiggled it around a little. You and Psiioniic watched her as she paused in her tone. “Ah there’s mewr little kitten.”   
  
Disciple’s eyes flicked across the screen and her hand moved some more around your stomach.You hummed lightly as she did so you grunted a little as the little shit was kicking you well moving. You spoke up threating the unborn child. “That better be to face us...”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little; “I’m sure not, mewr little kitten doesn’t want to be seen.”   
  
Disciple glanced a little as she was watching as the grub was turning inside of you and kicking you as well. Fortunately it showed he enough that of course it was attached with an umbilical cord and two it was trollian as it had the Captor issue four horns.   
  
Disciple turned the monitor to show Mituna and Psiioniic only to have it move again so it’s back was showing. Disciple sighed lightly as Mituna buzzed his tongue unhappy while Psiioniic did it for annoyance. Psiioniic wanted to see what it was and what it possibly looked like as it was so late in the pregnancy.   
  
You japed the side of your stomach as you spoke; “Hey listen to me just this one time okay Baby bee. We want one good picture so turn around and say cheese so we can leave you alone.”   
  
You kept poking and japing yourself till you felt the grub move again just under your skin. Mituna giggled as the grub moved to be a textbook image.   
  
Disciple was quick enough as she took a picture of the image before she watched as Psiioniic grabbed Mituna’s hand pressing it against the side of your stomach before placing his own. “Thank you for being a boy baby bumble; now you’re mother hath thole diaper duty.”   
  
You squawked jolting a little as you thought it was going to be something cute before you looked at the monitor against as the grub was kicking at there hands. Indeed the baby was a boy from how the protective bone was and the lack of feminine parts. Disciple chuckled a little as you covered your face groaning. “Betrayed by own family and blood! I live in house of traitors...”   
  
Mituna giggled as you were being over dramatic about it and everyone knew it. You spread your fingers looked at Psiioniic who was smiling like a cat who got cream. You pouted as you moved your hands away from your face.   
  
Psiioniic moved his hand away before kissing your cheek. Disciple just let it be as she coached Mituna to take his hand off you as she hand him the picture to look at as she got what she needed and the time was nearly up.   
  
You shifted up as Disciple handed you a towel which was when you asked. “Does everything look okay?”   
  
Disciple nodded; “Yes mewr little bumble bee looks healthy and prefect. He is a little bit small but I know Mituna was small too so mew need to keep on mewr diet and maybe Psiioniic can made mew more of that psionic rice dish mew love so much.”   
  
You just nodded before you handed her the towel back and fitted with your shirt. “I think I can live with that. Thank you for everything Disciple.”   
  
Disciple just winked at you before giving you a kiss on the temple. “I’ll speak with mew more tonight and I’ll see mew on Sunday.”   
  
You nodded as Disciple shooed you three out of her room where Mituna grabbed your hand staring at the photo. “Tho how big ith he going to be?”   
  
You hummed softly as you three walked and you placed a hand to your stomach. “A little bigger but he’ll still be small just like you were.”   
  
Mituna just hummed lightly as he stared at it. You herded him into the elevator with Psiioniic behind you as to get to the ultra-sound room as it was on the third floor so there was no way you’d walk up it.   
  
You pulled Mituna in close to you so his back was against your front as a few people were waiting for the elevator too. Psiioniic stood at your side with his arm around your waist some. Mituna glanced up at you a little which you smiled at him.   
  
Mituna smiled back a little before he glanced to the side of you to see a couple of Trollian couples and Human couples looking at your three. Mituna watched as one of them a sea-dweller stuck his noses up in the air in disgust. Mituna frowned a little before he mumbled under his breath; “Ignorant pigth do that too you know.”   
  
You hummed lightly as you looked down; “What was that Sheepdog?”   
  
Mituna shook his head; “Nothing mother...”   
  
You just nodded before giving his shoulders a squeeze saying you understood him. As the elevator door opened everyone piled into the elevator which was packed to the brim with people.   
  
You pulled Mituna in close to you as you both were settled into the back of the Elevator well Psiioniic was unfortunately squished into the button panel. You snorted a little as you both made eye contact with each other.   
  
Psiioniic narrowed his eyes at you telling you to laugh it up. It elevator was generally noisy which is why you thought you didn’t hear what you did from the older gentleman beside you. The man pressed his side against yourself before giving an disgusted sound before he spoke. “Disgusting breeding troman.”   
  
You frowned glancing at him before you shifted yourself trying to stay away from him which was not really done but you apologize to him. “I’m sorry for brushing up against you sir. It’s a little hard to move in here...”   
  
You tried to laugh it off but you got no response back. You looked away as the elevator doors opened. As people filed out you and Mituna were more or less cut in front of and that older man had the balls to ‘accidentally’ bump into you so that he got off first.   
  
Mituna narrowed his eyes as just the spark of red and blue come up his horns before the older man who had a cane with him tripped over nothing sending him sprawling onto the ground. Mituna nodded a little as he watched people hurry to him to help him up. That’ll teach him to not say and do the stuff he did to you.   
  
You pulled at Mituna’s hand know damn well he did something as you could feel the current from your hand. You didn’t say a word and it wasn’t like Psiioniic knew about it as he wasn’t paying attention as if he was the man would have gone for much more then a trip.   
  
It wasn’t till you all got home and Mituna to think he was out of trouble before something was said. Mituna looked up from his gaming console when he felt hands on his shoulders. Mituna looked up as you looked down at him; “Pause it for a minute; I would like to have a word with you.”   
  
Mituna sighed as he paused his game and turned to look at you. You beckoned him to follow you before took him into your bed room to sit down as you play it off with Psiioniic saying Mituna was going to help you get the album down so he could relax.   
  
Mituna frowned as you moved to the bed sand sat on it before patting the spot beside you as you had the album on the other side of you and the step ladder beside your closet door. You placed a finger to your lips telling Mituna to be quiet about being on the step ladder. Mituna nodded before he moved sitting beside you as you spoke. “So are you going to tell me why you tripped that older man at the hospital?”   
  
Mituna tried to play it off; “Mom I don’t know-”   
  
You shifted your glance which told him you didn’t believe him which caused him to change his words. Mituna pouted as he looked up at you. “Becauthe he wath tho mean to you and what he thaid! No one thayth that about my mama! And I’m thure dad would have done thomething if he heard... I jutht wath worried he’d do thomething to you and my baby brother...” Mituna paused before he questioned; “I’m not in trouble am I mom?”   
  
You shook your head before to placed a kiss on his head. “No of course not thought I’m not to happy you did that but I’m over joyed that you did it. You’re such a good big brother and even better son.”   
  
Mituna blushed a little bit yellow before you handed him the ultra-sound picture and moved to grab the album. You sat the album open before you handed it to Mituna who smiled. “You think you can put that in there before you go?”   
  
Mituna nodded as he japed the ultra-sound picture into the album. You kissed his cheek before letting him go play again. You sighed happy as you looked down at your stomach. “You have nothing to worry about little Sollux you’re big brother is going to take good care of you.”   
  
You rubbed your stomach lightly before you felt a small little kick of agreement. Your lives fall back into a nice pattern for a few more months. But by the time you were eight months though you looked and seemed to be exhausted to the point you’d fall asleep in random places or positions which bugged and concerned Psiioniic to no end.   
  
At the moment it seemed to bother him as you were standing up in the kitchen of the house leaned against the boom with your hands on the end folded nicely and your head on them. Psiioniic looked down at Disciple who scratched her head how you could sleep like that was unknown to her but it was a problem he needed her to fix.   
  
Psiioniic sighed heavily as Disciple spoke; “How long has she been like this?”   
  
Psiioniic guessed a little; “Thince lunch anywayth tho maybe an hour or so; I left her up here to go manage the bakery and thhe wath cleaning the kitchen then.”   
  
Disciple sighed lightly before she nodded and shooed him. Disciple knew she had to be careful or she’d cause you to collapse onto the floor. Disciple was gently as she moved her arms carefully as she spoke up. “Mew are going to hurt mewrself and the grub if mew continue this.”   
  
Like Disciple thought you jolted awake startled causing your knee’s to give out. Disciple kept you from collapsing so you could get your footing again. You looked up at her surprised before you started to talk not making much sense. “Disciple?! Is it Sunday already?! Wheres the kids and boys how’d I sleep for four days?”   
  
Disciple shook her head as she spoke; “Relax Y/kitty mew need to come to bed for a rest.”   
  
You made a disgruntled sound of a no and tried to come up with reasons not to but Disciple seen through your words as she more or less herded you into bed before it seemed to click in what she called you. You seemed to say something as Disciple tucked you into the bed and moved to get into it to. “It’s been years since I heard that... I miss you calling me that.”   
  
Disciple blinked a little as you rolled your head into her lap even though she was going to wrap herself around you. “Calling mew what Y/n?”   
  
You gave a tired sound as it seemed even your eyes were fluttering back closed. “Y/kitty... I missed that Mew. I may not have liked it at first but I got to know to love it.”   
  
Disciple just hummed lightly she had to remember that. But well you were in such an giving informational mood she spoke up. “Why are mew sleeping so much? Are mew okay does anything feel wrong?”   
  
You shook your head and turned your head in her lap as the grub rolled in you. “Baby keeps me up all night now. He likes to move and doesn’t like when I don’t follow him. He keeps me up almost all nights... But I was having such a nice dream. I hope I restart that dream.”   
  
Disciple looked at you before she smiled softly; “What was the dream about?”   
  
You spoke sleepily with your head in her lap. “I had a dream you know... It was so nice.”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as she stroked your hair much like how you did to Mituna. “Again what was it about?”   
  
You sighed and nuzzled your face into her stomach lightly before you started to mumble your answer. “Everyone was somewhere in a field of tall white and yellow flowers. The children were playing and Psii had a hold of Sollux who looked like his smaller twin then anything. Even Rosa was there too she seemed so happy... She said... Said... Muph...”   
  
Disciple smiled as you had fallen asleep well talking. Disciple leaned down and kissed your forehead lightly. “Sleep well my cute and tiny meowirl.”   
  
Disciple watched as you sighed contently in your sleep. Disciple looked up at the ceiling as she sighed it was going to be a long month. You were finally nine months now and were so happy about it you could cry.   
  
You loved your son you really did but you wanted one nights sleep where you didn’t need to get up because he rolled on your bladder. You and Psiioniic this time around weren’t on pins and needles as you were for Mituna. Which was probably why you both seemed so almost care-free about it.   
  
But you should have now better as you figured it was going to be more at the end of the month and Disciple said the beginning. Nope the little tyke came smack dab in the middle of the month in one of the worse lightening storms of the year.   
  
You had closed the bakery earlier after the news was saying about the severe thunder storm coming that late afternoon. It wasn’t all to bad till around four or five as it was a near typhoon looking outside as well as what seemed to be blue lightening mixed it.   
  
You and Psiioniic were all cuddled up on the couch with Mituna on the floor watching funniest home videos TV program when all three of you jumped at the first crack of thunder that shook the windows in the apartment but also caused the power to flicker off then on again.   
  
Mituna looked up at the pair of you from his spot of the floor before he started to laugh. You and Psiioniic looked at him confused till he pointed at you. “Mom you wet yourself! Haha!”   
  
You looked down startled before Psiioniic jumped again this time he barked. “Don’t tell me that was your water?!”   
  
You stood up causing the fluid to drain a bit better due to gravity. You sighed heavily in a stressful matter. “Yup that’s my water... You boys just love electricity and storms.” You looked at Psiioniic as you spoke; “You may want to call Disciple to let her know my water broke. We need her to at least watch Mituna for us... Now if you’d excuse me I’m going to change and get a mop to clean this up.”   
  
You waddled away like this was just another day and another mess. Mituna blinked a little before cringing as Psiioniic whacked his son in the head to go help you. “Don’t jutht thit there go help your mother.”   
  
Mituna rubbed his head lightly as he moved to help you which he more or less was asked to lift the soapy water bucket after you had gotten changed. Psiioniic was talking to Disciple on the phone in the kitchen. Mituna looked up at you before he questioned; “Thhouldn’t you be in pain like Aunt Dithciple wath or in the nethting area?”   
  
You shook your head as you leaned down to wring out the mop. “No Sheepdog it takes a little bit of time for the contractions to really start going and for the pain really to start. Besides laying down makes it longer so I really don’t want to lay down.”   
  
Mituna just hummed a little before you patted his head telling him to never mind his father’s barking. Mituna carried the water back to the bathroom where you poured it down the toilet before you both came out to see Psiioniic pacing like he was the other about the give birth.   
  
Mituna looked at him before at you were with raised brow well you looked down at him and winked. “You should have seen him the first time around damn near chased me around the apartment till he understood what I was doing. Go sit on the couch Mituna or go play your games; we’re going to be here for a while.”   
  
Mituna just nodded before he sat on the couch as he was trying to state under his fathers radar. For the next few hours Disciple and her family come over as Signless wanted to be there just in case they had to take you to the hospital as someone would have to watch Mituna.   
  
An of course that meant all there kids too which thankfully Karkat was a heavily sleeper. Signless thought it was odd that you greeted him at the door as when Disciple was brooding she was ready to rip off faces and in the nesting room.   
  
Though the only thing you did do was pace around and through the kitchen, dinning, then living room before starting over again in the kitchen. You seemed to scribble down times or something down as Disciple stood there watching well Psiioniic seemed to get everything ready in the bedroom.   
  
Both Kankri and Meulin wondered what was wrong with you till Signless cleared it up saying you were brooding like their mother was which then they kind of understood. It wasn’t long after that Disciple herded you into the bedroom as the contractions were close enough and she had to now check you out.   
  
You were thankful that Disciple was there this time around because your labor was longer then it was for Mituna since the birth of Mituna both labor and deliver was only two hours. It was starting to get onto three hours just in the labor alone which freaked Psiioniic out as he thought there was something wrong which then in turned freaked you out of concern for the grub you had just carried for nine months.   
  
It also kind of didn’t help that it was in the mists of a lightening storm which had caused a rolling black out. The only good thing out of it was that the deliver was faster then the first time. Which at the moment Disciple looked up from the wash basin as she just finished delivering and dealing with the after birth.   
  
As she grabbed a towel she heard Psiioniic speak up. “Thollux ith jutht ath thmall ath Mituna...”   
  
You gave a weak chuckle as you both seemed to lean forehead against each other looking down. “Mhm and he’s just as handsome like his brother and father.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little as he purred rubbing noses together with you. Disciple smiled as she stood up causing you to look away from Psiioniic who was looking rather new father proud at Sollux. You seemed to close your eyes at her before smiling motherly like. Disciple purred as she stepped over and knocked heads. “I’ll leave mew both alone...”   
  
You moved kissing her cheek softly; “Thank you for everything Meulin and can you get Mituna for us?”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly as she placed a hand on Psiioniic’s shoulder. Psiioniic moved her hand and rippled her fingers against his forehead causing Disciple to blush a little out of happiness. Disciple moved taking the towel that she had dried her hands with for Signless and her grubs to smell and get to know the new smell as one of there own.   
  
Outside the door of the room Mituna was looking at up his parents door as the lights in the living cut out again for the fifth time. He hadn’t heard a sound for a few minutes as all he heard was yelling and shouting of his mother telling his father off but at the moment it was to quiet.   
  
However he perked a bit up some when the door opened a little as his Aunt Disciple came out with a towel and a motherly smile. Mituna seen Signless moved straitening his back before he caught his Aunt give his Uncle a wink causing him to sigh in relief.   
  
Disciple didn’t spare another second as she looked at him. “Mituna, mewr mother and father want mew to go into the bedroom. There’s someone there who’s being waiting to meet mew...”   
  
Mituna blinked from under his bangs as she ushered him to her which caused him to give a wide smile broke over his face as he hopped over the couch much to Signless’s small discipline. Disciple waved at Signless to let it go as she placed her hand on the door. “Remember don’t be to loud...”   
  
Mituna nodded a little as she opened the door for him. Mituna gulped a bit nervously as he looked into the room. Disciple pushed his back gently to get him to walk into the room. Mituna took a few careful steps into the bedroom as he looked to see the happy scene before him.   
  
You were on your side looking beyond tired but you weren’t looking at him but the squirming blanket beside you on the bed. His father was knelt down staring at it too with one of his tender smiles; the kind that wrinkled the corner of his eyes.   
  
Mituna moved a bit more closer before you seemed to look at him. You smiled brightly it was like you were glowing. You raised a hand to him in a gently motion before gesturing him to your side. “Come Mituna, come say hello.”   
  
Mituna stood in his side a little afraid as Psiioniic looked up at you before looking back at him. Mituna whimpered as Psiioniic frowned a little before he reached out from him but instead of hurting him; Psiioniic had pulled Mituna in close to him giving him a rare hug as he wanted Mituna close to the blanket.   
  
Mituna looked up at his father as he spoke; “Thith ith Thollux Kenneth Captor, Mituna he’th your new baby brother.”   
  
Mituna looked down in wonder to see the tiny baby. He could tell they were brothers as Sollux looked much like himself and his father. Four candy color horns, yellow tongue, grey skin, and so on. But unlike Mituna, Sollux had their father’s straight spiky hair. However that’s not what strike Mituna what did was how small his brother was. “He’th tho thmall...”   
  
Mituna looked up at you as you chuckled and he felt your warm fingers brushing his bangs aside. “You were that small too when you were born. You came into this world with the rolling thunder...”   
  
Mituna looked back down as his brother made a small newborn sound. You and Psiioniic watched as Mituna hesitatingly reached out his hand and brushed his fingers against Sollux’s smaller hand. Mituna smiled as Sollux gripped his bigger finger before blinking open his Captor issued dual colored eyes. “Hello Thol, I’m your big brother... You know the one you kicked it the face a lot? I’m tho happy to met you...”   
  
You watched there laying there as Psiioniic moved lifting up Sollux before offering the chance for Mituna to hold him with his help. You smiled as Mituna looked a bit over welled by it. You couldn’t feel nothing but love and happiness. You had two sons and a matespirt you loved and a family you would give up the world for.


End file.
